prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiralist・Jewelist
is the fifth opening of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is sung by Run Girls, Run!. The full version was released on November 27th, 2019. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Daiyamondo・juerisuto kirakira no fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte iku (pa・pa・pa・ya・pa) Dore mo kore mo suteki na (pa・pa ōdishon) Sutēji dakara (Poppu・karuchā) Agete kimete ikitai (Fasshon・aikon) Tsuyoi ganbatte Ī ne☆ okurutte iu ōen ni Makerarenai kagayakitai Kosei wa dokidoki shite iru jibun dake no jueru Watashitachi koko ni iru yo ichiban hoshi wo mezashiteru yo Ne yume hōseki pawā dakishimete tsunaide chansu e Karafuru na channeru ni wa hitotsubu no namida mo aru Hikari wo ukabete buresu wo suru mitai ni utau yo Daiyamondo・juerisuto kirakira no fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte ikō |-| Kanji= ダイヤモンド・ジュエリスト キラキラのファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていく （pa・pa・pa・ya・pa） どれも これも すてきな （pa・pa オーディション） ステージだから （ポップ・カルチャー） アゲて キメて いきたい （ファッション・アイコン） 強い がんばって いいね☆ おくるっていう応援に まけられない かがやきたい 個性はドキドキしている自分だけのジュエル 私たち ここにいるよ いちばん星を めざしてるよ ねっ 夢 宝石 パワー だきしめて つないで チャンスヘ カラフルなチャンネルには 一粒の涙もある 光をうかべて ブレスをするみたいに歌うよ ダイヤモンド・ジュエリスト キラキラのファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていこう |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Daiyamondo・juerisuto kirakira no fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte iku (pa・pa・pa・ya・pa) Dore mo kore mo sutekina (pa・pa ōdishon) Sutēji dakara (Poppu・karuchā) Agete kimete ikitai (Fasshon・aikon) Tsuyoi ganbatte Ī ne☆ okurutte iu ōen ni Makerarenai kagayakitai Kosei wa dokidoki shite iru jibun dake no jueru Watashitachi koko ni iru yo ichiban hoshi wo mezashiteru yo Ne yume hōseki pawā dakishimete tsunaide chansu e Karafuru na channeru ni wa hitotsubu no namida mo aru Hikari wo ukabete buresu wo suru mitai ni utau yo Daiyamondo・juerisuto kirakira no fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte ikō (red kyandi) "Akai rippu gurosu ne" (blue blue sorube) "Yada niawanai?" (yellow taruto) "Sonna koto wa naidesu" (Mai・feibaritto) Derishasu dayo tte Ī ne☆ osuyo tte iu yūjō ni Migakareru minu kareru Onnanoko no me wa shibia ni sukitōtta kagami Daisuki ga afureteite junban wa mugen ni aru Ne datte yokubari dakedo hitomi ni hāto wo juerisuto Chiribameta akogaretachi isshōkenmei ga kiseki ni naru Kiseki ga umareru sono shunkan ni mani aitai no Kirarisuto・juerisuto sono kokoro fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte iku Zutto massugu susunde Teppen mienaku natte Chotto fuan ni natte Demo ne kowakunakatta Ryūsei makkura ni natta Shokku inseki datte Yume no uchū da Kosei wa dokidoki uzūzu jibun dake no jueru Watashitachi koko ni iru yo ichiban hoshi wo mezashiteru yo Ne yume hōseki pawā dakishimete tsunaide chansu e mirai e Chiribameta akogaretachi isshōkenmei ga kiseki ni naru Ne yume kiseki umareru sono shunkan mani aitai no Karafuru na channeru ni wa hitotsubu no namida mo aru Hikari wo ukabete buresu wo suru mitai ni utau yo Daiyamondo・juerisuto kirakira no fainarisuto Minna wo risupekuto sumairu de kake agatte ikō |-| Kanji= ダイヤモンド・ジュエリスト キラキラのファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていく （pa・pa・pa・ya・pa） どれも これも すてきな （pa・pa オーディション） ステージだから （ポップ・カルチャー） アゲて キメて いきたい （ファッション・アイコン） 強い がんばって いいね☆ おくるっていう応援に まけられない かがやきたい 個性はドキドキしている自分だけのジュエル 私たち ここにいるよ いちばん星を めざしてるよ ねっ 夢 宝石 パワー だきしめて つないで チャンスヘ カラフルなチャンネルには 一粒の涙もある 光をうかべて ブレスをするみたいに歌うよ ダイヤモンド・ジュエリスト キラキラのファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていこう （red キャンディ）「赤いリップグロスね」 （blue blue ソルベ）「やだ 似合わない？」 （yellow タルト）「そんなことはないです」 （マイ・フェイバリット） デリシャスだよって いいね☆ 推すよっていう友情に みがかれる 見ぬかれる 女の子の目はシビアに透きとおった鏡 大好きがあふれていて 順番 は無限にある ねっ だって よくばりだけど 瞳 に ハートを ジュエリスト 散りばめた憧れたち 一生懸命が軌跡になる 奇跡がうまれる その瞬間に間にあいたいの キラリスト・ジュエリスト その心 ファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていく ずっと まっすぐ進んで てっぺん みえなくなって ちょっと 不安になって でもね こわくなかった 流星 真っ暗になった ショック 隕石だって 夢の宇宙だ 個性はドキドキうずうず 自分だけのジュエル 私たち ここにいるよ いちばん星を めざしてるよ ねっ 夢 宝石 パワー だきしめて つないで チャンスへ 未来へ 散りばめた憧れたち 一生懸命が軌跡になる ねっ 夢奇跡うまれる その瞬間 間にあいたいの カラフルなチャンネルには 一粒の涙もある 光 をうかべて ブレスをするみたいに歌うよ ダイヤモンド・ジュエリスト キラキラのファイナリスト みんなをリスペクト スマイルで 駆けあがっていこう |-| English= Audio Gallery See Kiralist・Jewelist/Image Gallery and Kiralist・Jewelist/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Songs by Run Girls, Run! Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan